His name is nineteen and he's bored
by Jester Smiles
Summary: We all know about Master Chief and the other seventy to one hundred and twenty Spartans. But what about the original first twenty spartans. Follow spartan nineteen on his journey back into a world that changed as he slept. Now awake he's bored, ready to kill, and play the good video games of the last two decades.*Sorry on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes;**

**Jester is smiling at his game system as he has just beaten Batman origins. But this has led his friendly psycho to be very pissed off.**

**Smiles; YOUUU SAID I WOULD PLAY FIRST!**

**Jester; HEY Shut up. You took Metro before I could play all the dlc's. Now I have a shooter and a assassin to attend to. So be quit.**

**Smiles grumbles from his still locked room. As Jester pauses his game and moves over to his desk.**

**Jester; Hey every one we're back for another round before hitting an update for an old friend. Also if you haven noticed by now Smiles and me are casual we both love fun games. We don't go for multiplayer unless we have a team of friends.. which is not often. Still I'm happy to give some friends of mine their own fanfic. Which has led me to this latest entry my friends are a Halo fans as well as a Mass Effect fans. So I thought of giving them a taste of both world one more than the other. Any way I hope you enjoy reminder all the fanfic are owned by their respected companies. I'm only adding my own spin on existing or mostly fact-based idea. Any way here you go.**

Who would have thought I would have managed to study under Catherine Halsey. Most scientists would doubt me for I managed to find away to enhance the emotion center for the Spartan's. 'Yeah laugh at the fat scientist assholes I still got the last laugh fucker. I got head chair of the division in charge of creating the Spartan armor, weapons, and armor abilities'. The UNSC had taken a strong stand to Doctor Halsey's work at first many were horrified that she did her experiments of children no less.

Then they took all of her work and used it any way for their own. Many early subjects of the program were killed in testing fields or their bodies couldn't handle the changes that were happening so quickly. The first hundred and twenty first Spartans were all accounted dead. But one body was never found that was what I wanted to know more than any thing right now.

There was a knock at my office door a beep fallowed a lone UNSC marine as he made his present know stand out in my office. Marine, "Sup' Mark you ready to look for your lost kid". His caramel skin color only complemented his happy expression, as he stood proud at his current rank. Me, "You look happier then usual Matt happy for something special I hope. And not the fact that you still hold the high score at the marine war games sim".

Matt keep his smile stating, " Not just that I've been promoted to rank Specialist 4th. That means I don't have to rely on a squad all the time, plus I out rank most Colonels now. Shit the only thing that could make this better is a payed vacation". I grew a smile, "It just so happens we are going on vacation. I'll give you more details on our way to the launch pad. We will meet the rest of our team. Then I will brief every one on my lost kid". Matt and I have known one another for years since college early years.

Walking onto the launch pad we we're met by Doctor Lota the only other scientist who was female that didn't care of my weight. Standing next to Matt you could see both his height and weight. Unlike most Marines Matt relies on muscle and weight instead of speed. That doesn't mean that he's not fast on his feet but most under estimate him cause of his weight. 'Those idiot should know better by now'.

Doctor Lota stood by five other Marines each eye balling the two new members of the team. With just quick nods we got to our sets and initiated the launch. Once the count down for the engines ended we were kicked up into the atmosphere. Once we left atmo, we moved from our sets to the briefing room monitors. Standing along the drop down wall of screen and holograms Doctor Lota began. Lota, "Ok you all have heard stories of Doctor Halsey's mad science experiments a.k.a the Spartans early phases. She told the UNSC that she had tested originally to enhance a soldier's muscles. But moved on to a much more larger scale.

"She told the UNSC of the first one hundred and twenty one Spartans only one has survived to date. But as you all know he currently missing in action after the flood and those rings. Right now we have heard rumors that a Spartan from the original twenty is still alive". Matt eyes widen as he turned to me that looked he gave showed he thought the kid was someone else kind of important. Not a fucking lost Spartan important. Moving forward I spoke, "This Spartan has lived for the last nearly twenty plus years with out a word. Fifty-two hours ago his signal went off telling us his location. I don't know what to expect that's why Doctor Lota and myself want you to watch us while we look around the signals position. If anything goes wrong we are authorized for a torch and burn run. We can't let any one outside of the UNSC to have the knowledge of making Spartans. Set up we touch down at the colony in eight hours".

**Matt's view**

As Mark indicated to me I follow him. Once in his temporary office I sit down as he sits at his desk. Me, "So this Spartan we're looking for what makes you think he's going to just come with us". Mark spoke with his casual fuck any body that piss me off tone, "I don't expect the Spartan to just come with us I expect him or her to want to come home. Fuck Matt it sucks being away from home for three days now image twenty plus years." I just shook my head, "That shit is just fucked up. Every body thought they all died and if you find one still alive". Mark spoke quickly, "If that Spartan is alive we can see a living example of Halsey's earliest work. We might just find the reason why some Spartans become so distant".

I took my leave of Mark's office going to get combat ready and maybe catch some sleep before we land.

**Mark's View**

Three hours before we touch land and we get a signal from a merc's ship. These assholes think that even during war they can just go and do what they want. Take anything off a battlefield and no one would care. One of the pilots proved my concerns, "Doctor the mercenary ships angle of pitch show it moving to land on the colony outskirts".

'Of all the lost colony planets why did it have to be this one'? Me, "FUCK! If that band of morons think for a second that they're taking that Spartan they can think again". Gliding to a monitor terminal I brought Mat combat room online. Me, "Mat we go merc's heading for our planet I want you all ready for anything and every thing. I will not let the Spartan get into the hands of some rich asswipe".

Mat gave a grin, "OHH, don't worry Mark those fuckers won't make it with in five clicks. This here lancer turret will make sure of that". With that he left the screen and I turn back to the front of the ship looking at the tracking monitor by the pilots set. 'Spartan you will come home just hope we don't have to fight to get to you'.

**Time Skip to landing on the colony**

The Marines are uneasy for good reason those Merc's wired our communication tell us to leave the colony. That pissed off not only me but also Matt as he answered the message saying, "YOU ASSHOLES BETTER LEAVE OR MY BOOTS GOING TO SENT YOU BACK INTO THE ATMO FOR YOU!" The Merc's didn't give a response just ending the message and landing four miles from our landing sight. Me, "I want three Marines to accompany myself, Doctor Lota, and Mat on retrieving the Spartan will every one else remains to watch the ship. If any of those Merc's enters a fire click range you take the shot".

Matt chimed in saying, "Sniper position your selves to the west rig. They won't risk facing the ships anti vehicle rail gun. Pilots you are to punch out to the second staging area if things go to shit. Now lets move people!" Once out the bay door we got into the skimmers a three set four wheeled off road vehicle. Matt placed his monitoring headset any soldier knows that you don't move with out checking their headset. It not only shows you a locational display filled with radar, radio uplink, and target identifier.

With the greave of the engines we left the bay and ship behind as dust kick up. Looking over the horizon to our left we save the sun begin its peak over the land. 'This colony was abandoned years ago now we're looking for one person'. We had a good pace but being a good four miles from our target wasn't a good start. It was good the planets pull affected the Merc's ship as well.

Knocking me out of my thought was a loud hum followed by an explosion. It shattered a portion of the road we used along with a hilltop. Across on the neighboring hill sat three men one holding a smoking rocket launcher. It was pre-war issue firing a single small explosive for a least a short distance. Matt pulls his pistol and fires off four shots near the Merc's feet before they run off. Matt was pissed and so was I those Merc's stalled our advance. Matt, "Rear move back we have to use the hills keep watch for any movement. They're going to try to keep out of our radar range".

Once we backed up we began our pushed along the hill range. 'Damn these stones are going to hurt my back'. But with no other route we had to push through the Spartan was down at the city somewhere. Plus those Merc's were going to get in the way so we needed to move quickly with no more delays.

**Hour later and many rocky bumps later **

**Matt's View**

'Shit we made it to the Spartans signal only to be met by long-range fire'. Matt looks over at the wounded Marine still holding his bleeding leg. Doctor Lota was using a solidifying gel to stop the bleeding but the round hit the muscle. He wouldn't be moving on his leg unless he had support. At the risk of losing another soldier wasn't an option. Me, "Ok you two stay here an provide long range return fire. You two with me and Mark Doctor Lota". Pulling my pistol I push it into Lota's hands.

Doctor Lota, "It's been a few years from my last field assignment but I hope I won't have to use this". With that we make our way along the rocky hill top shots continue to ring out even after we circle to the left flank of the colony wall. 'Its amazing how so many lost their homes to the Covenant. At least we have a ceasefire'. As more shots ring from along the wall we could see only four shooters. Only one had a long-range rifle. With only a pipe as a bridge to the medium height wall we soon make it onto the wall.

Once we touch the wall we heard more rounds fire and shouts coming from inside the city. Looking over the wall we saw a few average size homes nothing more than four stories and nothing wider than a warehouse. As shots from both the wall and city continue we begin to move along the wall catwalk. Giving a sign for them to wait for my signal I toss a grenade. On detonation I follow up with several shots. Disoriented on detonation and only slightly hurt they turned to see my advance.

They began to shoot at me but missed horribly, as I press on my assault. Killing two on approach the other used the long rifle to hit my shoulder. Only a grunt of pain passes through my gritted teeth as I closed the distance. Not slowly my pace I bash into on of the Merc's, one tried to use a short blade it was very jagged along the bottom half. Grabbing his arm I shove my assault rifles barrel into his sternum and fired. As the other got up I quickly shove the blade into his stomach, along with a kick to his head.

Giving a signal to the rest of the squad we begin to navigate through the city. As we moved through the city we see signs of automatic and select fire. 'These Merc's aren't behaving right, why are they using live rounds if they want to capture this Spartan'.

**Mark's View**

I looked at Matt's facial expressions as he look's over the empty shell case as well as the bullets holes in walls and other object lying around the city. This city was dead grass was everywhere with the colony's wild life running in various doorways and along the streets. Moving in and out of the house we soon heard banging coming from near by. Me, "These Merc's they're not here to take the Spartan alive they're here to kill the Spartan but why". Doctor Lota spoke her suspensions," A lot of out side groups have tried to take Spartans alive to no success. Maybe they'll just kill the Spartan for less of a hassle".

Matt's eyes narrowed with disguised at the idea of the Spartan being kill by these idiotic Merc's. Soon quickening their pace the group came upon a single warehouse. The banging was coming from inside but out side we saw blood. Moving to a window we couldn't make out what was happening but the banging was accompanied by talking. Moving to a side door we made our way inside to see the bodies of several Merc's scattered around the sides and center of the room. Stopping behind some box's we heard the voice continue.

Looking in I could see at least seven Merc's one of them standing in front of who I could guess was our Spartan. The Spartans straight hair hanged over their eyes but his adam's apple was clear as day. He was way younger than I expected he looked just in his early teens. Merc's, " My employer said a group of Marines would come for you and I was going to give to deliver you alive. But after you killed twelve of my men with daggers and a damn arrow. I think I going to give them a body instead".

As I look over the Spartans arms were chained to a metal post. He was banging the chains in a steady tempo. The Merc then lifted his short blade for a down ward slash at the teen's neck until the teen kicked up from his stool. Driving his bare foot into the Merc's stomach, as the Merc dropped his blade. In a quick motion pulled his arms as far as the chains would allow catching the blade in a side ways clap then threw it. It was amazing the speed it picked up to fly past the Merc's face and plant itself into box. The lead Merc barely moved until part of his neck slide open allowing blood to gush out.

The lead Merc fell coughing up and spitting blood just as fast as his heart allowed it. Doctor Lota was shaken that someone so young had not only killed all these people but even while caught just shrugged it off like nothing. With a self-congratulating grin he looked up and said, "Well what's ya'll going to do". His skin a hue lighter than Matt's but had a cocker fuck you attitude.

As the remaining Merc's moving to point their weapons we circled them and took them down. Doctor Lota did not fire she was still shaken by remembering what field operations were really like. Walking into the light the young Spartan groaned a little only say, "Well? What the fuck you waiting for a damn invitation cut me loss". After losing the chains I was able to gain a better look at him, his height was a little shorter than an average teen his age. The sign of a mustache was showing as well.

Me, "Spartan how old are you and how did you get here?" The Spartans speaking fast he stated, "Oh looks like we already established you don't care about my name". Matt walked up next to me say, "Look we know you've been through shit but we do care we just don't have that much time". The Spartan spoke again, "Fine I'm Spartan nineteen I just woke up three weeks ago from cryo sleep. The beacon in my pod only went off cause I was bored".

One of the Marines talked next, "You were bored?" The Spartan said, "Fuck ya I was bored I though this was training until I save the date on a old monitor saying I was passed twelve years". Just shaking my head I said, "Spartan you've been in cryo sleep for twenty six years".

Rocking his head from side to side he said, "So that means video games have gotten better right". I was surprised not that this guy had little to no interest in the fact that he was a walking killer but the fact that he was more interested in ending his boredom than any thing else. He wasn't even fully concerned if he still had a family or showed any sign's of lost personality like many Spartans that had reach his age.

The Spartan spoke again, "So can we leave cause all I had to eat was some old MRE's and trust me they become really dry". With that we made our way back to the city's wall only to find several Merc's had taking passion of the city's entrance once again. Not only shooting from the Wall it self-but from the lower levels of the streets. The Merc's had the numbers but at least they didn't notice us yet.

**Spartan's View **

I never thought someone would actually respond to the beacon like I said I was bored as fuck. Last time I did any thing was twenty plus years ago according to the Marines and Doc's with me. Well what the hell at least they just want to help but I know they just want me to fight some more. I saw what happen to the other early Spartan's their bodies broke down and died after the first seven field tests. I survived eleven and then they froze me in a pod. Only to wake up in an empty city with little to no food, every one needs food damn it all.

Now looking back did I really do anything in my life to lead me to being kidnapped then tested on. 'I think karma mixed me up with someone else'. Looking out from behind the car I could see the Merc's in the street. Not a lot just enough to out number the Marines with me along with several on the wall. Spartan, "Hey give me your grenades I have an idea". The Marine with the bag didn't think I was serious. Shit I just took the bag from her back and made my way to a stairway.

Running in and out of the shadow on the roof I was quickly making my ascend in the interior of the wall. The wall was a mess large exposing cracks allow wind to pass right through. Place the grenades on the counter beams near the creaks I seat the timers to give me a three-minute window to get out. Once back only feet from the Marines they saw the bag was empty looking at me expecting and explanation. Only grinning I looked at the wall as the grenades imploded causing the wall to topple.

As the Merc's ran for cover we ducked back into a building feeling the very ground shake. Before the dust clear I started to move listening to anything around that sounded like a Merc. Pulling my two shivs I readied to kill anything. One Merc was pinned under a large stone alive but trying to get free. Quickly killing him I moved on to find another on his feet. Before he saw me I stabbed him in the side of his neck he coughed a little blood before dropping to the ground. I then followed three into a building what I didn't expect was for them to actually fire so soon.

Throwing on of my shivs it planted into the eye of a Merc as he screamed in agony to his knees. This distracted the one standing next to him as I moved in a quickly sprint I could hear the heavy steps of the Marines. Leaping into the air I grabbed the Merc with my arm under his chin and used momentum to pull him to the ground. Once his face made contact with the floor I used my other shiv piercing his skull. With the last Merc running for his life up the stairs I chased after him.

**Matt's View**

I didn't see or even notice when the Spartan slipped away. The cloud of dust wasn't helping either as I heard the click from the radio band. One of the ship pilots called out for us over the radio, "Calling to all Marines received heavy fire at both L.Z requesting immediate pick up".

I responded as I sprinted into the street hearing a few shouts fade in and out of the dust. Me, "Pilot meet us at the old logging archives building we'll meet you there in ten minutes". Running into the dust with my team in step with followed a few bodies and a trail of blood. 'Damn I may forgotten how fast some Spartans can move but this is ridiculous'. Making it into the doorway after several shots were heard.

Inside were the bodies of two Merc's using hand signals I got the team to cover the entrances and the fan out. As Mark moved to the bodies his eyes widen in amazement saying, "what ever he used to kill these guy's he used in really accurately. He killed them fast and at areas with a lot of blood". As Mark finished we heard more shots fire from directly above us some shoots even came down at us through the floor.

Before we could fire we heard a struggle then a crash as both the Spartan and a Merc crashed through the glass portion of the floor. As the glass settled the Spartan rolled over holding a shiv in both hands. As blood pooled from the gnashed neck of the Merc, the Spartan said, "Damn can't say I'm bored now!"

Giving him a hand getting up we went into a full sprint to the archives building. We were meet by a few more Merc's they didn't seem very happy seeing as the Spartan was yelling with joy how he killed their boss. I managed how ever to drag him into the ship. But even that didn't stop him for long. He grabbed a carbine rifle from the weapons bay a picked off a few more before I pulled him back inside.

Now well away from the colony's surface we began a check off the systems for the slip space jump back to earth.

**Mark's View **

Now back in my office I watch as the Spartan stuffed his face with a hot meal nothing extraordinary. Just food the army would allow for space travel and combat situations. He ate three plates already with a few cups of coffee. Once finished he looked at me with a satisfied smirk happy that he either was no longer bored or that a new world was waiting for him.

With Matt and Doctor Lota still in the room Lota was the one to cut the silence. Doctor Lota, "Spartan we still don't know your name or why your pod was left on that colony". The Spartan smirk faded only slightly as he spoke, "Well my name is Shepard Bryan.." Before he could say a word Matt said "What Shepard as in the war hero 'Shepard family' that fought against the insurrection from the start of their fifty-year war". With a node of his head Matt as well as both Lota and myself sat in disbelief.

The Shepard family had only one son that was said to have die in a plane crash even due the body of their child was never found. 'Look's like Halsey will have another visitor trying to take her life'.

Specking out I said, "So I can assume they picked you up after the crash right". He nodded no saying, "They caused the crash as a flight attendant grabbed me she caused a small implosion in the back engine. As we went down she kicked the back cargo area to shelter us. Once inside and a slow descent we landed safely from the plane. Knocking me out only to wake up in that crazy ladies mad house.

"Well to answer your other questions I'm currently fifteen years old and the reason they sent me their was to be a undercover operative in the Insurrection. Only to be locked inside the pod for all these years". As he ended his story Matt was rubbing the back of his head as Lota was deep in thought.

I only said, "We'll get in touch with the Shepard house once we land and we get a full debriefing to the UNSC. Also we will have to ask you something that you might not like". Bryan's eyes locked on me saying, "If your gonna ask me to kill something I gamed. I got tons of time plus I don't really have any other training. Also I don't feel like learning, school was boring as a kid I won't be able to stand that now". 'Well that was easy'.

**Jester sitting once again at his system playing his shooter with a small smile of his face.**

**Jester moves back to his desk; Hey every one I like to once again take you for giving this fanfic a try. Also I finally got Metro back from Smiles.**

**Jester looks over at the destroyed door of Smiles room as Smiles now was tied upside down from his room ceiling. As Smiles spin slightly from the ceiling he shouts through the tape on his mouth.**

**Jester with a big grin; Well with Metro in my hands once again I will write more for my fanfic. Also I will post one update per fic, so after Metro will be Star wars, then back to Halo. An it will repeat that way so don't yell at me if I'm taking to long. Any way Peace off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Smiles lying in bed not that satisfied that he hospitalized Jester some days ago. Putting down his hand held game he walks over to Jesters desk.**

**Smiles; Sup everyone your favorite partner Smiles here…any way I just have to say I was not seriously trying to hurt Jester. I thought I loaded blanks into my gun …but they turned out to be hollow points. So… yeah he's in the hospital with three holes in his jaw. Any way seeing as we finally get two people to leave us review I'd like to say thanks to those two specifically. Also I have an idea for a FanFic completely controlled by me. I won't go into the Cartoon realm. Jester and I have an understanding about that but we love a certain cartoon very much. Any way like always read and leave us a comment after this update hopefully Jester will get back to help update Metro cause I still don't know how he could leave off on so many cliffhangers. **

It's been a whole five months since Shepard Bryan returned to Earth. (Flashback) He found out that his parents passed way some time ago, leaving only his grand parents to welcome him back. Standing in the doorway of such a famous family was amazing. To see the light return to the faces of the family servants and attendants was uplifting. Matt and I stood next to him the whole time as he kept his signature smirk an even chuckled about what happened to him. Sending word to his remaining family Bryan grand parent both hug him deeply. Turning to us his gran father thanks us for reuniting them.

After a large feast we had to tell his grand parent why we came with him. Truthfully his grand mother was angry that they're government would ask some thing so grand from a teenager. Bryan just kept eating not really caring if we stayed or left. His grand father Thomas spoke strong for a man his age, "We thank the UNSC for finding our grand son but ultimately this is about Bryan's life. He has the right to go or stay just like any one else. So Bryan the choice is yours…will you go or stay?"

Looking up from his apple cider Bryan took a mouth full to wash down the rice and potato's in his mouth. Bryan, "I have three conditions if I go back I want these things right away. And if you bullshit me I walk away". I knew that the UNSC wasn't ready to let the child protégé of the Shepard family simply walk away. With a nod we heard his demands, Bryan," First I want the two latest game systems with ten games each. Next I want to help design my own armor none of the standard Spartan armor just doesn't screams full blow badass. Lastly I want you two to be my go to guy's. I know you guy's don't take any bullshit and if you're with me I know I can get what I need. That's all".

With a smirk he went back to eating not really caring if we gave him an answer right away. With that we took our leave and I then call the other division chairs of the UNSC to talk about Spartan Bryans demands.

**Matt's View **

It was strange standing outside the division chair's conference room. Even due we knew that the UNSC would be in an uproar. If we let a Spartan just live with out supervision in public it would have cause us complications. After four hours the other chair's exited the room peering in I saw Mark smoking from his pipe. Exhaling as I walked up next to him, he said, "Well they agreed to give him what he wants but they also said that he will have to be combat ready in one month".

I shook my head in a comedic double take looking a Mark. I was glad the kid would stay and fight along side Mark and myself. But for him to be combat ready in just one month was unheard of. Mark, "We also got word that at least fire squadrons of Covenant Ghost's have attack a moon colony. They left within the first two hours before the colonies defensive systems could take any of them down. Their attack got a total of over a hundred civilian and Marines killed."

I just shook my head the ceasefire was over and we we're still in development of creating other Spartan's. I then said, "Look's like our friend is not going to be bored for a while". With a chuckle as he exhaled Mark stood as we left to meet our Spartan.

**Mark's View **

(Skip to several weeks later, still in flashback) Looking at Bryan's vitals showed he didn't have much space combat trained. As the testing continued to see the thresh hold of the number of G forces his body could take, his head tilted and he puked. He only got to three G's not meeting the standards for even the shortest space based simulation. Matt, "Damn even I didn't puke that hard during training but I can't blame him. Even after we grounded the Cove's they still managed to hold us off. But are you sure we still need to send him in".

Turning to Matt I could tell he wasn't very keen on letting a teenager go into armed combat without more training under his belt. But these were our orders and Bryan did get two of his three demands, his armor was put on the back burner for now.

I said, "Matt it sucks for all of us he hasn't gotten a full eight hours of sleep since Tuesday". Matt inclined his head saying, "That now soo bad just two day's…" Before he continued I said, "From last week". Just shaking his head in disbelief as Bryan was moved to the next testing stage. After he got a piece of chocolate to settle his stomach that is.

With the standard weapons spread in front of him Bryan took two weapons he was comfortable with. Taking a DMR and a pistol he opened fire on several pop up hologram targets. His aim was far above any other soldier even Matt's. Who on seeing Bryan score said, "it's not in the War Games simulation so it doesn't matter really". Throwing him a smirk much like Bryan we resumed his training.

**Bryan's View**

(Flashback to landing of Covenant controlled planet) I didn't really like my odds sure I was a Spartan but still I would have felt a lot better with the armor I wanted. Instead I got the armor design called Warrior. The extra shielding from this armor ability was still in testing as Mark said. But I wanted the armor Dr. Lota helped design. I didn't want any one to notice me but even if she was in her mid thirties Lota has a great ass.

(**Author's note; I'm an not a pig Bryan just like here in real life loves women's ass. Me personally I like a well rounded woman but enough about me back to Spartans**). Walking through the battle torn hillside I saw several colony soldiers lying with plasma scared holes in their armor. With my fantasies of Lota on hold I moved at a brisk pace. Setting down several markers so the colony could collect their dead after the Covenant was dealt with.

Within five minutes I was at their forward out post using my visor from the tall grass I looked over the possibilities of attack. Even due I saw eight elites and twenty-five grunts my shields wouldn't last a frontal assault. Scanning the area I saw several canisters of plasma fuel next to a few grunts. Then to the far left stood was an energy pylon for the elites. I still didn't know what they were for. I remember Matt talking about them but I had a piece of chicken to eat so spaced out in food.

Getting back to the outpost I saw that they had no Ghosts not even a Phantom there. The colony's Scott's only talked about one forward outpost if they had any other they would be hidden in the canyon below. Seeing my chance I unlatched the DMR from my back to fire twice at the pylon then three more shouts at the cluster of canisters.

As the first canister exploded the Elite farther from the post turned his back in my direction. Pulling my pistol I went into a low sprint once in range I put three rounds into its skull. Hearing the shot ring off they snapped to my location only to open fire. With my pistol in on hand I returned fire as I weaved from cover to cover. The click of the empty clip catch my attention, switching back to my DMR I resumed my assault.

Several grunts went down at each shot that left my DMR but the Elites proved more resilient. As two Elites went down several of the Grunts stopped in place only to pull two glowing orbs in both their small hands. They followed this action by going into a full sprint at me. Once again the click of my weapon went off telling me to fall back and reload. As I did one elite saw me sprint from cover picking up a plasma rocket it fired at my new cover. The resulting impact knocked me back a little only for me to see three grunts just feet from me.

Grunts "Die!", "Kill it". With that their bodies imploded in a blue blur. The results knocked me back into the open, and then the Elites opened fire at me once again. Several hits struck my shields as I stumbled into cover. Once reloaded another explosion shattered my cover as I picked off another elite and a few more grunts.

Once more their bodies blow up into a blue blur. I took notice of the elites fall back then jumping from the ledge that was next to their outpost. Giving chase I soon saw that their outpost had a lower platform to allow their Ghosts to land. The remaining elites took the only Ghosts and took off. Shouting in anger I said, "Shit those assholes hid them so close!"

As they shifted to one side the swung around and opened fire on their outpost. As more explosions rang off I ran for it saying out loud, "Fucking dicks they don't pay me enough for this bull…SHIIIITTT!" As another implosion went off it sent me several feet off the ground them over the edge of the cliff.

As the dust cleared I was in a free fall down only to slam into something moving very fast. Looking through the cockpit window I saw the Elite as he let out an angered grunt. The Ghost went into a roll as it spun me back into the cliff side. Slamming hard I was imbedded into the wall. Tilting my head to the side I said, "They don't pay me for this".

I moved only slightly to hear the rocks holding me starting to crack. Looking over my shoulder I saw that I was still far away from the ground. I spoke only three words, "Fuck this job". Once again I was in free fall careening to the rocky bottom. Only for my fall to stop as I smashed into another Ghost they most have circled around to attack me again.

As I opened the Ghosts cockpit I began a fistfight with the piloting. I grabbed the control key only to be grabbed by my neck and slammed face first into the cockpit window. I said, "You loose little…." Before I could finish I looked directly in front and saw the Covenant staging area. Unfortunate for me the Ghost was heading straight at the main landing platform. Looking at the Elite I exhaled saying, "This day really does suck".

**Matt View's**

(End of flashback and back to four-month time skip) Well Bryan has been in action for a full four months. After what happened with the Covenant Squadron on the colony was a surprise. To hear that Bryan crashed a Ghost into their main landing platform that led into a major explosion. It did kill a good amount of their forces allowing Bryan to then take them down. But to hear what he had to say during the debriefing was hilarious.

Bryan said simply, "You jerks don't pay me enough to nearly die…if you did I would have just asked for a rocker launcher and a shit load of ammo". After that Bryan has been on nine different missions we managed to fabricate the armor he designed. He even snagged three Covenant carbines from the battles along with a crate of plasma grenades.

Thanks to that Mark was able to further the study of the Covenant weapons. Even due he was now fifteen Bryan was completely fine with continuing his work with us. With his demands met Bryan took all his free time to play every game that he missed for the last twenty plus years. Only the interesting ones as he told us.

To every one surprise was what happened a few days ago. As Mark, myself and at least three other scientist walked to his room to talk about the completion of his armor we go an eye full. Bryan was dancing to the most popular dance simulation. As he continued to dance in mid spin he turns to us saying, "You guy's want to join in or just stand there cause it's kinda creepy".

As we talked he continued his dance for good two hours until he stopped an started to eat three MRE's. Mark, "Ok Bryan we managed to create the armor with a stronger shields. Also we need you to head to the excavation site near the moon colony in sector 5xrus. There you'll help escort their team with the aid of seven ODST's".

Bryan was swaying side-to-side as the next song began he said, "Sooo why do they need my help it they have ODST's". I responded first saying, "Ok they just need a hand to make the excavation team feel a little more safer as they move a few piece of Forerunner tech to be studied. They thought if a Spartan was there they could have better luck with its transport of any addition tech they dig up".

Bryan then asked, "Why are they having trouble with taking it off site"? I shimmed in saying, "Kinda Elites scouting ships came close to the site and left with in a half an hour after they arrived. Only to return with in last next three days to try and take the site. The attack was quick only three Ghosts made contact be still. We still can't even understand most Forerunner tech now the Covenant want to spark another war over it".

Mark said, "It's surprising how hard they try to get as much of the technology as they can find only to under stand very little of it. But never the less we need you to head to the site and return with ant data for safe transport to the Luna base of Earth's moon".

Bryan, "Fine I'll go but first one of you are going to join me cause I know you feel left out". Exchanging glazes of disbelief of what he just ask Mark only chuckle as he stood up. Only to grab my wrist and shove me next to Bryan. I only said, "You're a jerk". Bryan gave his signature quick laugh as the game started. I just shook my head side to side upset I was going to dance.

**Mark's View**

I looked out my office window as the ship with Bryan and Matt took off for the excavation site. It was hard to hear of what was going on to that various locations that revealed Forerunner technology. To many Marines and ODST's have died along side our science teams to study Forerunner's technology.

Looking over the review spreadsheets on my table I could start the review statues of Spartan Bryan.

**Bryan's View**

Some times this job is just not worth it but other times it is. I hated the fact that I couldn't hit on female Marines as Matt said, "It's against regulation to have affairs with fellow soldiers so keep it in you pants". Slowly floating in the ships barracks I looked out the window. Once we hit the atmosphere only for gravity kicked back in and I landed back on my cot.

Matt walked into the room three minutes after we hit a good distance from the planet. Matt, "Bryan we're about to go into slip space so just relax for now. We'll get to the site in an hour kay, also keep it in your pants".

(Skip ahead to land at site) Fully equipped we were escorted to the dig sites overseer's hub. But just our luck or should I say mine several Covenant drops ships drops out of a slip space. Soon we move to the lead scientists office only to be met by Covenant forces. I simply said as Matt stood next to me behind cover saying, "Some times this jobs sucks". Matt only laughed as he returned fire at several grunts.

After navigating a few corridors we found the lead scientists. Her skin was a heavier shade than Matt's skin but what caught my eye was her assistant. She had a lean figure with a well balance set of assets if you now what I mean. Matt jug up to the lead scientist to ask some thing but I went over to her assistant. Her jet-black hair and crimson eyes said one thing 'I'm single but every exciting".

Stopping next to her I said, "Hey you're her assistant right can you tell me any thing about the tech that's burial at the site". Through the blue visor her eyes had a slight shine to them as she spoke, "Well Spartan…Shepard right….I can only tell you that the sites main chamber has remained locked we have yet to make it inside. But thanks to the discovery of our secondary site we found that we're missing something".

"What might you be missing a date or the key to the site". With a chuckle she said, "I know about you Spartan and you're a little to young to be hitting of me". With that she turned as the lead scientist and Matt walked over to us. Matt said, "Ok Bryan several scientist have made it to the shuttle and have gone done to the planet. But the Covenant can't take this site so you're going to the second site with Dr. Syan to scan the remaining walls. Then I authorizing a torch and burn…"

Dr. Syan and her assistant turned on Matt saying, "You can't we have yet to see if the second site has any more chambers. We need to keep it intact if not every thing we worked for will come to and end. And trust me when I say your superiors will get hell from the Division I represent". Matt only sighed know that nothing was more of a pain than a pissed of egghead and with good reason. Last time Mark did that the UNSC had several Marines lowered in rank.

I merely patted Matt's shoulder saying, "Don't worry big dog I got this those Cove's haven't seen shit yet". Unlocking the plasma carbine from my back I walked over the escort ODST's saying, "Ok you two stay with Matt and Dr. Syan's assistant. The rest of you I need you to lay down decoy fire so Dr. Syan and I could move to the second site to finish the scans. Matt can you hold down this post so Dr. Syan's assistant can download all the files relating to the dig. Then fall back to the panic room so Dr. Syan can send her the scanned wall files to tell us what we need to look for".

Matt's face read surprise either that I had an actual plan or that I had the balls to tell him what to do. With way Matt said, "Well…you heard him get to it. I want Dr. Syan ready for sprint combat cover all windows so Miranda can download the files. Get to it soldier NOW"! Within ten minutes Dr. Syan and myself was in a full sprint to the second site. A few Grunts and Jackals we running in the corridors it wasn't until we reach the loading bay near the site tunnels that the elites showed they were serious.

The instant we rounded the corner I pushed the Doctor back out off the doorframe. Saying, "Shit… they have two Hunters and they're setting up a check point. Doctor, go up those stairs right there and tell me their positions. I don't want any of them surprise me". _Not this time at least…last time was a pain in the ass._

Following my instructions I checked my grenades I had three plasma and one frag. _Ok take out the Hunters then deal with the others._ Jumping on to a few hanging pipes I maneuvered my self above one of the Hunters. Looking around I saw the other one next to two elites that stood next to a pylon. Activating two of the plasma grenade I then throw them onto the Hunters head. To follow up with several beams shots at the pylon. The resulting explosions caused a huge stir as every one went on alert. Tossing the frag at the Grunts that started to change positions, I then dropped down to open fire.

Picking off the two Elites once their shields went down only to have the angered Hunter charge at me. Throwing my last grenade the resulting blast caused me some damage. As I got my bearings several shots rang out from behind a pillar. Looking up there stood five Jackals on the catwalk next to the room Dr. Syan was in. I said, "Dr. Syan stay down Jackal near your location moving for the take down". Jumping from one pipe to another the Jackals shot my shield a few times until I was on the catwalk. Pulling my pistol I picked them off with a few shots to the head.

Once we regrouped we move on the responding corridor. On arrival we found that several grunts moved past us to respond. Staying out of sight I exhaled then check the hall once more seeing no one I turned to my weapons. Reloading my weapons I saw that my carbine had only two clips left and five clips for my pistol. I need another weapon and I need one fast.

Turning to the Doctor I asked, "Dr. Syan is there any weapons lockers near by"? Shacking her head she guided me to the weapons lockers it was full of standard weapons for the Marines. Looking down my eyes locked onto the pump shotgun. Picking it up I loaded it then pocketed all the rounds I could carry. Ready Dr. Syan guided me to the second site with a nice little group off grunts waiting for us. Dr. Syan got onto the radio asking Matt if weapons around the site we're online. Matt, "No one of the uplinks has been knocked out. For us to help you need to fix it". With a nod I turned to get on the radio, "Matt be ready once I deal with a few guests me and Dr. Syan will head inside. Then once we leave you activate the weapons. The longer we stall them the more time we have to work".

Giving the ready I tossed a grenade at the hand full of enemies and picked off the ones that were only stunned. Once inside the site we found it was empty as the good Doctor started up the scanners I moved to reactivate the weapons uplink. After twenty minutes the scans were halfway done but our friends didn't like that and started to press the attack. Once again trying to kill us and take back the site. Dr. Syan shouted, "Shepard the downloads are finished fall back we can get to the first site if we use the adjacent tunnels"!

Even due I hated the idea I fell back, tossing another grenade as she locked the tunnel door. Using the pistol I smashed the control panel as Dr. Syan guide me to the first site. Hopefully we didn't have to deal with too many of our guests.

**Smiles; Ok I know it might not be up to our standards but come on guy's I'm on my own. For the most part you see Jester's bull dog Spike leave with us. Isn't that right Spike? **

**Spike gives a deep growl then lungs at Smiles, he then went into a sprint trying to escape the dogs jaws. **

**Smiles; Ok like always send us some reviews or comments. But NO FLAMES…hopefully Jester will be back next week.**

**As Smiles rounds a corner Spike leaps and latches down onto his arm shouting; ANY WAY SEE YOU'LL LATER AND WE'LL HUG YOU LATER TOO! DAMN IT LET GOOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note;**

**Jester is whistling happily as Smiles just looks at him. **

**Still whistling Smiles asks; why the hell are you happy?**

**Stopping just before he reaches his desk Jester turns to Smiles as a wide smile grows across his face.**

**Jester; I'm happy cause we'll finish another fanfic soon! That would mark the third one we completed since we started. Any way it told people that there would be a time skip in this chapter so I'm slowly bringing things to a wrap up. So like always thanks you know the disclaimers already. **

As Dr. Syan and myself ran down the tunnel to the original dig site we could hear the Covenant bashing at the tunnels door. Once we exited the tunnel we stood in a similar chamber like before. The walls lined with an odd script but some of the words shimmered gold. Looking over her hollow pad the Doctors voice as filled with excitement saying, "These aren't words they're a type of musical lyrics…we need to play some tune that will allow us to harmonize it the script... but how"?

That was all I need to hear adjusting my helmet a little I was able to play various songs until one got a reaction. This also set the Cove's off the came running in to see us. I shouted at Syan saying, "Take my helmet and find your artifact I'll hold them off for as long as I can".

With a new firefight engulfing most of the room I could hear the music still playing. It was on my top dance song Euphoria. Soon I was out of ammo but not out off tricks. The last Elite charged at me as I went in tune with the song into a sidespin. Pulling my combat knife I stabbed it in the eye as it tried to hit me with an energy sword. Kicking its wrist I then jerked its body into a suplex. With an arm still around the Elites neck I snapped it to my right.

Gargling its pain filled my ears as I tossed it to the side to pick up its energy sword. Giving a few testing swipes at the air I looked down at it saying, "Thanks ugly I always wanted one of these". Jamming the open door so it would close I turned to hear a rumble as a side passage opened. All I heard was my helmet clang on the ground as Dr. Syan ran full speed into the passage. Going into a sprint I scooped up my helmet and ran after her.

At the end of the passage could only be compared to a house of pure glass with green laser's bouncing of every thing. Looking around I saw that the Doctor must have went deeper. Room after room was the same green lights and odd glass pillar design. After what could only be an hour I found her unconscious on her side.

Checking her pulse I saw that she was ok but now I would have to carry her to safety. With only an energy sword that would prove a little problematic. I then hear a loud hum looking around the room I found the hum's source. It was a blue green crystal plant nestled on a floating tray. '_That tray would make an awesome party gage'_. Chuckling a little I move to get take the plant. If this was what every one wanted I should at least take in with us.

With my hand stretched out to grasp the plant a flurry of green beams went from my hand to my face. In a matter of seconds I felt my body heat up, to twitch, then jerk wildly as I toppled back. My helmet giving off a critical pain warning a bit late as I felt a heavy pain cause me to black out. Before I did Matt smashed my radio asking me if I was all right? Even shouting at me to respond? All I could muster as a small exhale of breath as the crushing dark took the vision from my world.

**Matt's View**

_'SHIT SHIT FUCKING HELL! Bryan vitals just went down. His GPS say's he was a mile from site one. But how could that…you know what fuck it'!_ I looked around the room the ODST's with me saw that I was pissed, but the Covenant's attack was in full swing. They really wanted what these eggheads found. I circled the room a few times then said, "Look I need three of you to come with me to retrieve Dr. Syan and Spartan Shepard. The rest of you will make your way to the overseers landing platform and get us a transport to the planets surface. You are to keep in radio contact at all times. I'M I CLEAR"!? ODST's "WE HEAR YOU SIR"!

_'Ok now I have to fight a shit loud of Elites, what ever number of Hunters, Jackals… Grunts won't be a problem due'. _With that in mind we split up I wasn't planning of bring Bryan home in a body bag.

**Bryan's View**

_'Shit my head hurts'_. I slowly stood up to see I was not in my armor but in my regular cloths. The room I was in looked endless plus it was empty. It was a bright blue that damn near blinded me. The room became to morph as now I stood on top of a big blue white tower. As a door slowly thud open as three figure in white walked towards me. They looked like monks in white robe the two on the side but the one in the middles robes had more form. It looked crafted with various pieces of cloth and metals to form a flowing type of material.

The man spoke in Italian but very smoothly, "Hello my friend welcome to the Nexus. After so many centuries someone has final managed to solve the temples riddle and now your training shall begin". Looking at him I said, "Training dude I'm a Spartan my mission was to find the relic in the 'Temple' right and bring it back to my superiors intact. I don't have time for this". The man shook his head saying, "Young one what I will teach you is all the value of this relic. It holds the collective minds of one of the Forerunners greatest warriors. We of the Creed we're tasked with fighting for the Forerunners at a point in time. Now we test those of honor to see if they may take the relics. To go back you must go forward".

With a groan I moved forward saying, "Where do we start"? With a smile he gestured me to the door saying, "First comes the name I am Ezio auditore de Firenze…I will be your guide for what every time we have".

**Mark's View**

This was beyond some bullshit this didn't even come near to shitting the dead. This is blowing up that bathroom and blaming it on the other guy. Bryan was found unconscious inside that damned dig site along with Dr. Syan. She woke up after two days but Bryans been asleep for four years. FOUR FUCKING YEARS…. after what happened with Master Chief and the expeditions to teams to Requiem… I just wished I could send Bryan.

Matt was pissed to have to leave Bryan behind they had a mutual back and fort contest going on with the War Sims. But now he was teaching other Spartans how to go through the Sims. I used my new free time to get all of Bryans weapons ready cause if he did wake he would be bore and ready to fight…right?

**Bryan's View**

I didn't know how long I was out but opening my eyes to see a woman giving a shave was something. _'Damn she's got a nice body'_. Seeing my open eyes she stopped and did a comedic double take as if not believing I was looking at her. I said simply, "Hey do you have a date tonight"?

With that she giggle finishing off my own shave she left the room most likely to find someone. Looking over a net terminal I saw that I was a sleep for four years. In that time the world went to war with a group of strange aliens from a metal place called Requiem. With a shrugged I said out loud with a smile, "Well I be going their eventually but first I need to get laid. Thirty or what every how long I've been sleeping all together and I still didn't get laid".

**Time skip to four month's**

This was not what I asked for… why does Karma like to kick my ass. It was silly really that these 'Prometheans' would attack me. _'Why did I have to deal with all this shit? Some times this job just isn't worth it? Sure I finally got my rocks off but still some times this shit just isn't worth it'_.

In the time I woke up and took a private shuttle to Forward onto Dawn with 'THE CATHRINE DAMN HALSEY'. Sitting in the stealth ship next to her to make sure she didn't try anything was really funny. Seeing her in restraints was so damn good if only I had a camera. Seeing my smile she grow curios saying, "Does seeing me like this amuse you Spartan". Tilting my head I said, "So you don't remember how you kidnapped me from my family? How you took away my childhood like the fucker you are? So in a word Doctor you need to check yourself again. Cause right now I got the gun and if they ask ill just tell them 'you moved'".

With that she just smirk saying, "Your just like your parents head strong only wanting what you feel like you deserve. But now you are stronger so I ask you this Bryan". Looking at her she moved to her right to rest her head on the headrest saying, "Why are you still working for the UNSC if your family is so legendary"?

I still couldn't get her words out of my head but she did make the Shepard lineage better. I was exactly what my parents and grandparents wanted me to become. A warrior that lived up to his heritage. But was I really living up to it I even tried to see my grandparents only for a Colonel to tell me I had to go to Requiem to aid my so called 'Fellow Spartans'. They weren't like me they got the upgrades to be a Spartan willingly but me and the other original one hundred and twenty didn't get a choice.

Now here I am in this cold jungle cave system… well it had pieces of lighted metals sticking out of the ground. But it was still a jungle in my book. Anyway I had to find a terminal that would allow these eggheads to gain access deeper into the cave system. But with all these Prometheans running around it was hard for them. So that's were I came in once again it was always me to do the dirty jobs.

Ezio's training had giving me a seventh sense I had the ability to sense things that would cause me harm. Ezio's words still echoed in my thoughts ever so often, _'Bryan remember life is about what you make it to be. You can choose any path that you believe in. But some laws must remain universal these lines most never be crossed. Never hurt the innocent, never belittle the opposite sex, and don't follow things blindly. Keep these things in mind and your true path in life will become more clear'._

Mark came onto my comm's saying, "Bryan you will reach the system end in three clicks. So how do you feel is the cave affecting any of you senses yet"? Me, "No every thing is fine for now. Its just SO DAMN COLD". Matt chuckled saying, "relax bro well get you out of there once you open the door. Then you can warm up at the outpost. So for now keep moving". Just shacking my head I pressed on until I came to the cave systems end.

Stepping out from the caves tunnel into the large bright florescent blue room was nice. The warm lights made walking through the damp tunnel really worth it. Until a handful of Prometheans materialized out of nowhere.

I counted five including a blue colored knight. Each Knight had their laser carbines but I still had the edge with my plasma carbine. Picking three of them off only for three Watchers to bring them back. Me, "Fuck why IS IT ALWAYS ME"!

**Matt's view**

As I monitored Bryan Marks was telling me that he still couldn't get a connection to the Shepard estate. I saw Bryan motion tracker light up as I sat in the Pelican. Getting on to the Comm's once more I warned the outpost by Bryan. "Specialist Matt to Sticks outpost come in respond…. Sticks outpost come in…. respond Sticks. FUCK. Pilots get me to Sticks outpost now they maybe engaged in a firefight. Mark come in…. yeah Sticks outpost comm's are being jammed moving now to get them out".

**Mark's View**

Great first I can't get in touch with Bryan's family now I have to keep and eye on him will Matt goes dark. I hated it when he goes dark to take out the enemy. Still it was good to see Bryan active after those years of sleep. "For a Spartan he really does sleep a lot. Still he gets the job done".

**Bryan's View**

"YEAH… AH…FUCK ALL OFF YOU! No one kills this Shepard… especially no creepy robo alien's". I had to kill five Knights four of the twice mind you. A pack of Crawlers and eight CHEAP ASS WATCHERS! Hate those floating little creeps.

Still thanks to them I got deeper into the cave system. The corridors to the lower levels were a maze… really. If one room was empty another had a few Crawlers. I didn't know how long it took me but I finally got to the end but would you believe that the last hallway had a floating catwalk. The only way to get to the last room was beyond this platform the hung over a deep drop.

Sighing I said, "OK if anything is going to try to kill me come out now… No takers ok then". Activating the platform I didn't take long for it to get moving at the platform was no faster then a crawl. Just before it could even reach the halfway point a Knight materialized at the doorway just what I wanted to see. It was holding what could only be called a 'Big Damn Cannon'. Taking aim at me it fire as I shouted, "FUCK ALL OF YOU"! Then firing twice missing the first and the other damaging the platform.

The platform shook to a stop as I gridded against the wall. Taking aim once more it readied to fire until I shoot it through its faceplate. As my plasma rounds made contact it began to dematerialize but its rockets still went off. Ducking the recoil casted the platform to creep forward until to began to tilt down. With the threat of falling into pit not sitting well with me I went into a full sprint. As I got into the air and saw the pitch of my descent I trigger my armors ability. The full push of my thruster pack kicked me forward more just enough for a hand to grab onto the edge of the doorframe.

Lifting my head over the edge all I saw was a new Knight jostling towards me all I said was, "no no nooo FUCK YOU"! With that it kicked me head over heels off the doorframe. But in my free fall I took several upside down wild shots. Three meeting the Knights body as I gave what could only be their kind of chuckle as I fell into the pit.

In my free fall I tried to grab onto anything only to bounce like a deranged pinball. Hit one wall after the other until I slide into a slick tunnel, the somewhat moist tunnel clung to my armor once more reminding me of the cold. It was like a child favorite water slide only this one was leading me deeper into a metal planet instead of a theme park pool.

It didn't take long for me to see what I thought was the water playing tricks on me. But as I round a portion of the tunnel I saw several Crawlers with the Knights strange grenades in their mouths. Doing my own kick of spit take I tried to paddle to get ahead of them. But as they came with in a few feet they detonated sending a chain of fire chasing after me. The liquid in the tunnel I was sliding in was some kind of explosive resin. _'I'm in a pipe cover in an explosive gel with a FIRE BALL CHASING ME! FUCK KARMA! This is just the universe fucking up my life'_.

Looking a head the exit was insight as the momentum pushed me out of the pipe/ tunnel and head over heels. The fireball managing to cause me some damage as I went straight into the metal clad g floor. Shacking off the pain I saw that the room I was in wasn't lite. I heard what could only have been a clicking sound. I switch on my Promethean sight only to have my jaw dropped. All around I saw that I wasn't surrounded by just a few Crawlers the whole damn room from wall to ceiling had Crawlers. Shacking my head I held up my finger signifying them to hold of their attack for a second. Pulling a knights shotgun I said, "We'll WHO WANTS TO KISS MY ASS FIRST"!

**Matt's View**

_'Fuck that was rough… a horde of Crawlers with a good squad of Watchers. At least more than half of the crew at the outpost is still alive. But now we have to deal with reinforcing this outpost for future attacks. Once Bryan finds the relic trapped down in the cave we could expect trouble'._ Sighing I aided an injured a scientist into a make shift cot as a Doctor came over to help him. Doctor, "Specialist we got the Comm's back on… Chair Director Mark is trying to reach you".

With a nod I walked into the lite hallway to answer Mark. Mark, "Matt Bryans not longer showing up on radar I think he's too deep. For now hold off on going after him I just…". Mark frost in his sentence he only froze when something really got to him. I said into my radio, "Mark did something happen what going on"?

He stayed silent and I heard a slight chewing. Mark was biting something next to the headpiece I knew something was wrong at this point. But before I couldn't say anything he exhaled deeply then said, "Bryan's grandparent were killed… To add to it the UNSC is trying to cover it up I don't know why. But my best guess they were involved. My source hasn't found out everything but for now we have to hold".

I took a deep breath and asked the most important question, "Mark what are we going to tell Bryan"?

**Mark's View**

After my call to Matt his words still hung in my ears. _'What would we tell Bryan? The last family he had was dead and all their finances would go to him'. _No one could be happy without a family I should know the though of almost losing my mother nearly killed me. Family is what ties us to life… without our parents to guide us we don't know right from wrong. Without them we don't really have a need to take our first steps. Bryan needs a family this has to be his real wake up call I'll even say it "this is a shitty life to wake up".

All I could do know was wait my contact was going to get back in touch with me in another three hours. With Bryan still in the cave system and Matt holding of Prometheans all I could do is look on their radar. With out any play-by-play vocalization I had to guess what they were using to fight back.

**Bryan's View**

"Ok I got you all now stay dead". It took a while but finally I killed all of those DAMN piss for brain Crawlers. With little too… well shit I didn't know where I was or even where I had to go.

I just picked one of the small vents the Crawlers came through. With my knees nearly touching my chest I made my advance to anywhere but where I currently was. It took I don't know maybe a few hours but I finally came on to a sloped staircase. Looking around the corner at the top of the slope I saw a Knight walling the hall. Using the Promethean vision I saw a few Crawlers behind a large door.

Inside the door I could see a power source shimmers slightly causing the vision to blur a few times. In a full sprint I knifed its faceplate causing the Knight to dissolve into its ember colored particles. Swapping the shotgun for the Laser assault rifle I checked it ammo then moved to the door.

Clicking the door controls they responded with a deep beep then several piece unlocked from the door as it then slide into the floor. I aimed at the Crawler in the room for them to back off as the power source sent a wave of energy over the Crawlers turning them blue. In a few seconds they ran full speed out the door. With the last one passing the threshold the door slide back and latched itself shut.

Moving to the source I saw that it was just a palm pad with a strange silver red glow. "What the hell". Placing my hand on the pad I felt warm then I cool gust go over most of my arm to my neck. Closing my eyes I opened them once more to see a hooded monk must like the attendants of the Creed. Keeping her hood on she spoke, "Hello young follower have you come to ask your questions"? I didn't know what to say but if it was a question it wanted I had one.

"Where are my grandparent"? She only said a few words but their impact was bone shacking. Attendant, "They are no longer in the living plane". I felt sick I asked the UNSC numerous times if I could see them but now I would never be able to. Why was I denied seeing them they were my family. I felt anger no this was rage building into me. My next question was simple, "Who did it"? Hearing my words she showed me the face of Colony Senator them eight others. She said, "The one in the middle hired these eight others to tamper with and cause your families end. Follower your questions are at an end but before you leave might I ask you one".

Tilting my head to the side as I held the laser rifle over my shoulder. I was beyond pissed… I was ready to kill without caring who go in my way. Attendant, " with this knowledge what do you intend to do"?

I only had one thing in mind and that's what I said, "I'm going to kill them all… NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE SHEPARDS"!

**With a sigh Jester wraps up the latest entry them hears his phone go off. **

**Jester; Smiles take over I have to head out to a meeting I'll be back in a few days.**

**Smiles wakes into Jesters room as he grabs his massager bag and leaves their house. Smiles wakes around Spike as he gives off a growls from Jesters bed.**

**Smiles; Ok don't know what's going on but like always leave us a comment some reviews and well… we'll hug you'll later I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes;**

**Jester press mute on his TV and he makes his way to his desk.**

**Jester; Hey every one I sent Smiles out for a while so its just me and Spike *bark*. That right boy we've been give a little bit more of an idea on where to go with this fanfic. So for now the tales of Shepard Bryan will continue. So for now here you go.**

I stopped caring about the why now it was about getting my own. After the Elites took out Requiem the UNSC science division now are focused on all the tech they found there. It was not my concern right now Mark was surprise when I approached him about my grandparents. He gave me the truth, which was good, but now I have to make a plan.

The UNSC wasn't about to let me walk away but their opinions meant nothing now. I was given leave but they still thought I didn't know what happened to my family. It was their mistake because I've been spending time with Spartan team Crimson. It was rare that only three Spartans was called a team but with the jobs they've done it wasn't a surprise.

But first I had to make a trip to the front fields base in South America. I was going to met up with a few people Crimson leader recommended.

**Matt's view**

Marks is off in a meeting, Bryan is off the island to meet a group in South America. Then I have to deal with rookies that couldn't clearly fire down range without have their round ricocheting off the back wall. I sighed as one rookie managed to make a good group in the targets chest.

I called out," Clear all remaining rounds and pull in your targets". Following my instructions I was ok with a few. Others not so much either missing or grazing their targets at the arm or side. Bryan told us of the Attendants for the Forerunners how they had slick facial features, thin mouths, with no noses. Bryan maybe able to act calm around most officers of the UNSC but I could tell by the twitch in his fingers he was on edge.

For now I will just watch him but Mark I still can't tell what he plans on doing.

**Bryan's View**

Four-hour flight in a night jet was nice especially with the company I had. _'Damn that flight attendant had a nice ass. Just wished she stop giggling every time I tried to make a move'_. Still I was glad she didn't get mad when I asked her out.

With my bag in hand I made my way to a van waiting for me. Inside was a large dark skin guy skinny blue jeans, buzz cut, and a short sleeved black shirt. Next to him in the front seat was a woman around his age probably early twenties. Man, "You Bryan"? Bryan gave a nod and stepped in as the woman spoke, "My boyfriend said you would be coming. So we'll heading to the garage now the gang wants to meet you".

The trip to the garage wasn't long but once inside I saw at least sixty ODST's and another seventeen UNSC soldiers. One of the ODST shouted, "everyone settle down, Jessup is back with the Spartan". Looking over then all I saw a mix of people in their middle thirties or early twenties. Jessup, "Ok Bryan you have the floor why did Cordell call us together".

Bryan looked over their faces until he said, "look I tired of the UNSC bullshitting me and I'm pretty sure by now all of you are a well. The plan is simply we hit the Port base at Fortlin and the primary research base at my hometown. Once I get the data from our sources on the inside we go off world. Then we start to do things our way and don't worry about money with the things we'll be doing. Money will be no issue".

With a cheer we drank a few beers and I went out to get laid.

**Mark's View**

_'How could the Brass think that telling nothing to Bryan was a good idea. Better yet that they refused to tell us who was the primary suspects. Still with my self, Lota, and most of Steve's research team helping. It won't take much for Bryan and his team to take all the data from both installations. For now we wait and then ever thing changes'_. Walking through the halls of the labs at night gave off an eerie presence to the silence of the labs.

But it didn't matter it would soon be a whole new world for us to lead our way.

**Matt's View**

This is ridiculous why did it come to this… this BULLSHIT! While Bryan and Mark are off doing what they want I have to deal with all this rookie crap. Not one not one of these rookie for the UNSC got past the first two courses in the war Sims. Who the FUCK taught these little shits…better yet who thought they were even good enough to be considered a soldier.

…one of them shot their own fucking foot.

**Bryan's View**

Three bars and eight beers later I running down a street after getting a lap dance from some chick. Only to find out her boy friends a little shit gangbanger. Ok three problems with my current predicament. One I have no weapons, two I don't know where the fuck I am because of my buzz, and three I'm pissed that asshole cock blocked me.

_'Still broke his turkey fucking nose….ugly ass turkey looking mother fucker'. _As the thugs chase me I weave past a side alley then leapt over a pile of trash. Running into and apartment complex I still didn't know where I was going. Running to the top floor wasn't that much of a pain. I just didn't expect it not to have a staircase or latter to the roof.

Looking back downstairs I saw the thugs making their way up I choice to jump the gun. Going head long out a window and going into a roll on landing. Running along the corrugated roofs I turned to laugh at them thugs as they shouted and cursed at me.

Flipping them the bird I walked backwards until I lost my balance slightly. In a comedic style I tried to use my arms to swim back forward but I only ended up falling back. Landing on my ass and smashing through a houses balcony. Coughing for the dry dust in the air I looked up to see a heavy revolver pressed to my face.

Voice, "You know what's really funny bro'migo it didn't take that much to find you. But still you know how to have fun Hilo-Bryon…ahhhah". Looking up I saw one of the three members of Fire Team Crimson Spartan Jty-89934, Codename Smiles but to every one else E.

E,"So Bryan whose boyfriends trying to kill you today". _'He may be crazy but he did get the job done'._

**Jester dials a number on his phone only to get an out of service response message.**

**Jester; that ass is going to get it once he gets back. See you guy's later I got to update another fanfic.**


End file.
